Aragami
This page is best viewed on a desktop or in landscape mode on a mobile or tablet. Aragami (荒神 "violent god") are the enemies of mankind players battle throughout the God Eater Games. In God Eater lore, they first appeared suddenly and without warning in the 2050s. They are violent in nature and devour everything, including themselves under certain conditions. What is an Aragami? While they take on the form as one being, an Aragami is actually composed as an colony of hundreds of thousands of semi-sentient single-celled organisms known as Oracle Cells that group around under an Aragami Core - also known as the "Oracle CNS," that acts as the Aragami's "central nervous system. These cores, if extracted intact, can be altered to create an Artificial CNS for use with the creation of God Arcs. In short Aragami are superorganisms with swarm intelligence that takes on a variety of formations. These forms can appear as organic, artificial, even mythical - hence the name "Aragami." Their desire to consume any sort of matter is controlled by the Bias Factor. Scientists from Fenrir work day and night to perfect the armor wall's shielding against Aragami attacks. Aragami will refrain from eating anything that is highly similar to its own being, unless they are extremely desperate, rogue or unstable. In the game it is thought that Aragami are starting to evolve in new ways and some are starting to resemble humans. It is also thought that some Aragami are able to use photosynthesis, which is why the planet has maintained the air. Through consumption of their surroundings Aragami can adapt and evolve to fit into their environment. For example, those in a hot location make take on "Blaze" traits, or those in a cold location will take on "Freeze" traits. When this happens, it creates a Fallen species. How to Kill an Aragami Aragami can't be killed by conventional weapons - hence normal guns and swords ain't gonna cut it. The only way to truly kill an Aragami is to extract the Aragami Core by using the only weapons capable of doing so, the God Arc. Removing the Core makes the Oracle Cells lose their cohesion and dissipate into nothingness. Types of Aragami Aragami come in many forms and sizes. Those that first appeared in God Eater are categorized as Small, Medium and Large. More recent entries to the series are explained here: Psions Psions 'are a new category of Aragami first introduced in ''God Eater 2. Heavily modified versions of existing Aragami species, they emit unusually powerful bias fields that influence nearby Oracle Cells, thus exerting control over other Aragami. As God Arcs are themselves Aragami of a sort, they cease functioning in the presence of a psion, leaving most God Eaters helpless against them. Only the third-generation God Arcs used by Blood are unaffected by this. However, by awakening Blood Arts any God Eater can gain the ability to fight back against these creatures. It is ultimately revealed that psions are the result of regular Aragami undergoing a mutation after coming into contact with the Red Rain. Wild Arc Soldiers '''Arc Soldiers or God Arc Soldiers were first introduced in God Eater 2. While not Aragami at first, many of the un-recovered Arc Soldiers have turned into proper Aragami thanks to exposure to the Red Rain. Arc Aberrants Arc Aberrants are a new type of Aragami introduced in God Eater 2 Rage Burst. They are aragami that appear to have been fused with God Arcs which they use to perform special attacks. Most of these Aragami are said to have been created by Dr. Rachel Claudius's will. Ash Aragami A new type of Aragami introduced in God Eater 3. Thought to of appeared with the Ashlands, they are also known as "Calamity Aragami." Humanoid Aragami Humanoid Aragami are said to be an extremely rare phenomenon. List of Aragami Category:Aragami